


Seven Years Ago

by Larxicana



Series: Wild's Magic Shop AU [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU of the AU, Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Magic, Modern magic AU, Slow Build, Warlock Wild, Werewolf Twilight, Werewolves, Wild's Magic Shop AU, green witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: About seven years ago, Wild stumbled upon a werewolf he found trapped near some thick underbrush, deep in the forest. He was scarred and completely feral, with no trace of the man he used to be in his eyes. Deeply concerned and worried for the man's safety, Wild decides he's going to try and help him.**A story about how Wild met Twilight. Based on the Wild's Magic Shop AU on Discord!
Series: Wild's Magic Shop AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516865
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Seven Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> We're celebrating the AU's one year anniversary! This story is a day late because I don't know how to write anything remotely short =)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

About seven years ago, Wild stumbled upon a werewolf he found trapped near some thick underbrush, deep in the forest.

To his horror, he found he had a metal cuff around his front, left leg, the chain disappearing under the brush. The werewolf was desperately trying to escape, but the chain wouldn’t give. When Wild had called out to the creature, it had whipped around and snarled at him, something feral in his blue eyes. This man was more beast at this point, and the warlock was heartbroken by the scene. He wondered how he got like this but had put those thoughts aside to help the werewolf instead. If he left him there, he would starve to death or something bigger would come along. It had taken all day to get close enough to unlock the cuff around the wolf’s ankle. Every time he inched closer, the creature would snap and snarl at him. Wild would back off a little and speak softly, waiting for him to relax a little before trying again. As the sun started to set, he finally picked the lock open and the wolf disappeared into the forest like a dart. Wild looked back at the cuff, at the dried, caked blood against the inside, and felt sick with anxiety over what might have happened to that man.

Much to his surprise, that wasn’t the last time he saw the creature. As he gathered herbs and plants, he’d look up and find the beast watching him, far in the distance. Wild would smile and wave, but he would just turn to leave. The bloody chain he found still gnawed at the back of his mind, wondering if this werewolf was being hunted for some reason and had escaped. If that were the case, his captors could still be looking for him. It was then and there that he decided he would try to help this werewolf and gain his trust.

It had taken a very long time to get even remotely close to this wolf. Wild didn’t want to spook him or make him uncomfortable. Instead he’d talk to him as he inched closer and even brought food for him. “I hope this is ok.” Wild told him the first time, emptying a bag of berries and baked goods on the ground before backing up. “I’m a vegetarian, so I couldn’t bring myself to hunt for you. I did some research and the cookies are safe for werewolves! Turns out your stomachs are different when you change? So you can eat raw meat if you need to? I didn’t know that, but there ya go.” Wild paused about ten feet away and pulled his knees to his chest. This was the third week he had been bringing food and the wolf had finally started accepting it, but would bolt if Wild tried to get close when he did, so he was content with sitting and watching.

“Can I give you a name?” He asked, causing the wolf to look up. “I mean, I’m sure you already have one, but if you’re not comfortable changing back to tell me, then I want to come up with a nickname for you instead.” Wild paused and rested his chin on his folded arms over his knees. “How about… Twilight?” The wolf stared at him, expressionless. “What? I don’t have to have a reason. It’s just what my gut tells me.” He put a hand to his chest, “I’m Wild, by the way.” The wolf continued to eye him for a moment, then went back to eating. Wild smiled, feeling like he won something through that exchange.

As time continued, Wild kept bringing food, trying different combinations of things to see if Twilight had a preference or if he was just eating anything he gave him. Turns out he wasn’t a fan of beats, completely snubbing them when he brought them and looking offended by their presence. He did, however, seem to really like pumpkin. Wild made a pumpkin stew he let cool off before placing in the grass. Twilight had given it a cautious sniff, as he always did, but his eyes seemed to light up and soon the bowl was empty. He even licked his lips and stared at Wild like he was waiting for more. The warlock made a mental note to bring more things with pumpkin in them. He also started to sit a little closer after setting the container down, pausing a shorter distance away. Sometimes he would be too close and Twilight would eye him until he backed up, but after a few weeks, he could set the bowl down then sit in front of it while the wolf ate. He never tried to touch him, though the temptation was almost maddening.

At the four-month mark, Twilight started following him while Wild gathered herbs and plants. At first Wild thought he was looking for food and held up his hands to show he didn’t have any, but the wolf didn’t seem to care. He would stare at him then start following him again when he continued on his way. He watched him dig at the ground, searching, then add things to his basket. Once Wild caught him pawing at the ground then sniffing the hole he made, before he looked up and stopped when he noticed he was watching. This made the warlock smile. One time Twilight walked over and dropped a random root plant in his basket, then sat down to stare at him. Wild blinked down at it in surprise, then up at the wolf in amusement. “Thanks. I’m not sure what it is, but I’m sure I can find some kind of use for it?” Twilight huffed, pleased with this result.

When Twilight seemed insistent on bringing him things he dug out of the ground, Wild decided to show him what he was looking for that day. To his amazement, he would bring back exactly what he had shown him and would even lead him to an area where the plants were growing. The warlock brought him an extra large helping of food for this.

It had gotten to the point where going to see Twilight out in the forest was a daily occurrence Wild was excited about. The wolf would either help him look for whatever he needed that day or he would lay in the sun with his eyes closed and listen to whatever Wild was going on about. Sometimes the warlock would lay beside him and join him in his napping. Today, as they lingered under a tree on a sunny day and Wild watched the leaves above him shift in the breeze, he thought back to when he first found the wolf, to the cuff around his ankle. Frowning, he turned to look at the wolf, who opened his eyes as though sensing Wild’s curiosity. “Twilight, is someone hunting you?” He asked. The wolf lifted his head and stared at him, causing Wild to sit up. “When I found you, you had that cuff around your ankle.” He eyed the spot where fur refused to grow, too scarred for that now. “Did you escape from somewhere? Are there people looking for you?” Twilight tilted his head a little, then lifted a paw and touched Wild’s knee. The warlock smiled, because the gesture was adorable, but he had to focus. “No, I- thank you for this, but I’m not looking for you. I want to know if you’re being hunted by someone.” He shifted to face him. “Is that why you haven’t changed back?”

At the topic of shifting, Twilight turned his head away, tension growing in his body. Wild frowned. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to feel like you  _ have _ to change back if you don’t want to, but I’m just curious. If someone’s trying to hurt you, I wanna know so I can protect you.” He shook his head. “I don’t want anything to happen to you, Twilight.” The werewolf looked back at Wild and stared at him for a long moment, before he slowly shuffled forward to drop his head into his lap with a sigh. Wild’s eyes widened at this, lifting his hands. For a moment he didn’t move, didn’t breathe, before slowly lowering a hand to touch his fingertips to Twilight’s head. He yanked his hand back when his ear twitched, but he otherwise didn’t move. Encouraged, Wild touched his head again, then ran his fingers over his fur. When Twilight didn’t show any negative signs, the warlock smiled and ran his hand over his head a little firmer. He wasn’t sure what was going through the wolf’s head or what caused this sudden development, but Wild was ecstatic. It seemed his patience in earning the creature’s trust had finally paid off.

*

Today marked six months since Wild found Twilight. The warlock started bringing books to start getting the man familiar with the world outside the woods, should he ever decide to shift and explore it. He didn’t want him to get freaked out by everything. Sometimes Twilight would seem interested and stare at the page while Wild spoke. Other times he would flop lazily in the grass and refuse to listen. Today was one of those lazy days. Wild huffed with a pout, but stuffed his books back into his backpack. “Asshole.” Twilight huffed in return. “Fine, we can have a lazy day. I’m thinking about going swimming. There’s a river not far of a hike from here.” He stood and shrugged on his bag, causing Twilight to look up at him. “Wanna come with?” They stared at each other for a moment, but the wolf climbed to his feet when Wild started to walk away.

The river was about a thirty-minute walk away. On a warm day like today, the cool water was like a siren’s song to Wild. Grinning, the warlock hurried towards the shoreline where he could drop his bag and clothes, but a growl from Twilight stopped him. Wild looked back, confused to see Twilight suddenly tense and alert, scanning the area. He made another low sound in his throat and dropped his head. “What’s-“ Wild started but a roar caused him to whip around.

Charging from the river was a massive black bear. The warlock gasped and scrambled back, but fell on his butt in his haste. The creature rose up onto its back legs, lifting a hand to swipe at him with its claws, but suddenly Twilight jumped up and sank his fangs into the creature’s shoulder. The bear let out a roar and stumbled back then smacked the wolf off with its massive paw. Twilight hit the ground hard and rolled a few times. “Twilight!” Wild cried, then glared back up at the bear. He curled his fingers and started to lift his hands, palms down. The ground beneath the bear started to tremble and crack as roots rose to ensnare it, but suddenly Twilight was on his feet and bolting back in to knock the bear back. Wild’s eyes widened and he dropped the spell immediately, afraid he would catch Twilight too.

The two wouldn’t back down. The bear pushed Twilight again and took a few steps back, roaring. Twilight snarled in return as his back curled and the hair along his spine rose as he positioned himself in front of Wild, an unmovable, deadly force. The bear seemed to sense this and grunted, but didn’t make to leave. Wild watched in amazement as the two seemed to communicate, holding his breath. Suddenly Twilight’s ears perked and his form relaxed a little. The bear seemed a little more at ease now too, as though they had come to some sort of understanding. The animal made a few grunts and turned its head to look back. That was when Wild saw the mother’s cubs back by the river, watching.

Everything made sense now. Wild hadn’t seen the bear or her cubs, so when he rushed in like he did, he spooked her into attacking. “I’m sorry.” The warlock said as his brows knitted together. The bear looked back at him. “I didn’t see your babies. I promise I wouldn’t have hurt them. If you’ll let us, we’ll leave right away.” The bear seemed to consider him for a moment, then made a few grunts as she turned and started back towards her cubs. Slowly, Wild stood and grabbed his bag. They left the area as fast as they could without spooking the bear again.

Once a safe distance away, Wild paused to look at Twilight. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He moved closer and looked at the side where the bear’s paw had batted him away, finding a few scratch marks they had drawn blood, but not enough to be life threatening. “Here, lay down. Let me take care of this so it doesn’t get infected.” The wolf seemed a little reluctant, but did as he asked. Wild dug in his backpack for the herbs he had picked earlier in the day, grateful he had been looking for healing ones at the time. He plucked a few and rubbed them in his palms as he hummed. Twilight watched as his hands started to glow with a soothing green. When he opened them again, the herbs were gone but the light stayed. Carefully, Wild placed a hand against his side and started to heal his wounds. As he did, he couldn’t help but smile, “You saved me.” He said, causing Twilight to look at him. “You jumped in front of that bear like it was nothing. You protected me.” He lifted one of his hands to brush the back of his knuckle against the side of the wolf’s face. “I’m so lucky to have you.” The wolf stared at him for a long time. The warlock chuckled in his throat and moved his hand back to his side.

*

In four days, it would be eight months since Wild met Twilight in the woods. Sadly, he couldn’t visit like he used to. “I got a second job.” He explained to Twilight one evening around dusk as they sat having dinner together under a tree. “The hours are killing me, but I’ve got big plans.” Wild set his bowl aside to dig out his sketchbook and flip to a page somewhere in the middle, then turned it around to show him. Drawn out on the page was a small shop front that looked like it had originally been a house. It had large windows, a front porch with chairs, and lots of flowers growing around it. “I want to open my own shop!” The warlock told him with bright eyes and a big smile. “I wanna sell magic supplies and teas and herbal remedies.” Twilight watched him turn the page to a rough sketch of the inside that showed a basic layout of tables, the front counter, and where different displays would go. “I want it to be a place where every kind of person and creature feels welcome, like a little slice of home. I’m gonna call it…” He paused for dramatic effect then turned the page again, showing a logo with elegant lettering and a flower nestled in against it. “The Silent Princess! It’s a kind of really rare flower that can only survive in the wild. Both the magical community and the scientific community can’t get it to grow away from its home. There’s a lore that says they’re the souls of the truly free, that’s why you can’t grow them domestically. It’s kind of romantic, don’t you think?”

Wild turned the book around to smile down at the logo he drew out, running his fingertips over the page. “It’s gonna take me a long time to save up the money for it. The bank won’t help me because I have nothing they would want as collateral, plus you can’t put a loan out on a fifteen-year-old.” He turned to stuff his book back into his backpack. “So I figured if I get two jobs, that’s twice the money. But don’t tell anyone I’m fifteen. You have to be sixteen to work and even then you can only work so many hours a week, so all of this is a secret between you and me, ok?”

Twilight watched the warlock lean back against the tree and look up at the sky, his meal forgotten. Wild smiled, “Maybe it’s a silly idea or… too ambitious. Like, it takes hundreds of thousands of rupees to open your own business and there’s lots of legal stuff involved that I know nothing about, but this is my dream, this is what I want to do, and if it takes me twenty or thirty years to save enough money, then so be it. I’m going to make it a reality, Twilight. Just you watch!” He tipped his head down to grin at him, leaning over to rub his head. “And I’ll make sure there’s a little space for you there too, if you want. A corner all your own with a bunch of fluffy pillows and fairy lights and those really pretty sheer curtains that look like stars. It’ll be real nice. Then we can hang out all the time!” Wild picked up his meal again, “I just wanted to let you know, since I might not be able to come and visit every day like I have been, but I promise I’ll still visit! I’ll tell you my work schedule when I get it and we’ll figure out when I can stop by, so you’re not waiting around for me to show up.”

Wild was good on his word stopping by on his days off or between shifts if he could, but he looked increasingly tired every time. Sometimes he wouldn’t bring food with him, not having the time to cook them something. Tonight, they were laying in the grass, which they’ve been doing more than searching for herbs like they used to. Twilight watched the forest, but looked down at Wild, laying against his side, fast asleep. He had bags under his eyes and sometimes the light that had been a constant in his eyes would be gone. Twilight leaned over to nose at his bangs, but the boy didn’t even stir. He tilted his head, then sighed and rested his head on the ground, ears rolling back to lay flat against his head.

Today the warlock had the entire day off, which was rare for him at this point. He told Twilight that he had some running around to do in the morning, but then promised to spend the whole day with him doing whatever he wanted to. When he arrived, Twilight led him to a quiet river, glancing back every now and then to make sure he was following. At the sight of it, Wild smiled, “Oh man, are we going swimming? I didn’t bring any trunks, so be ready for that.” He told him, shrugging off his backpack to set aside, but Twilight stopped him by grabbing his shirt between his teeth gently. Wild turned back and blinked down at him. “What’s wrong? Oh goddess is there another bear around?” He quickly glanced around, hand raised and ready to cast a spell if he needed to. Twilight tugged on his shirt again to get his attention, then poked him with his nose before sitting. Wild watched him, tilting his head. Twilight huffed and did this again. “You… want me to sit?” Twilight nodded once. The warlock did as he was told, placing his hands in his lap. He watched the wolf move around him, turning to follow him, but he growled. “Alright alright!” Wild made a face and looked forward again. “So bossy.”

Wild watched the river quietly mosey by and listened to the birds in the trees. He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, allowing nature to surround him and restore his low energy banks. Maybe he would ask both jobs for one day off a week on the same day so he could come out here and recharge.

“I-“

Wild’s eyes shot open at the voice and glanced around, ears straining for another sound. Had it just been the wind? “Hello? Is someone there?” He called, then turned his head a little. “Twilight, I think I heard someone talk. Don’t freak out, ok? I’m sure they’re just hikers.”

“Wild.”

The warlock froze. The voice came from behind him, broken and a little rough, like it hadn’t been used in a long time. He swallowed as he felt his heart rate pick up, eyes darting across the ground. He turned his head a little more and said, “I’m going to turn around, ok?”

_ “Don’t.” _ The voice came as a whisper, frightened and nervous.

Wild turned his head forward, heart pounding in his ears. “Twilight?” He asked after a moment of hesitation. “A-Are you Twilight?”

“…yes.”

The blonde took in a sharp breath then forced it out slowly and evenly, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “Ok, ok. Alright. I…” His mouth moved, but no sound came out. He shook his head and bit his lip, then laughed. “I-I’m sorry, I’m just… I can’t believe I’m talking to you a-and you’re actually  _ answering _ me! What made you change? Why this all of a sudden? N-Not that I’m upset or anything! I just...” He lifted his hands to his mouth and took a few deep breaths, then moved his hands to his head. “I have so many questions.”

“Wait.”

Wild’s eyes flicked up as he held his breath. He wanted to turn around  _ so badly _ but forced himself to stay still. There was silence for a long moment, then the sound of grass crunching underneath weight. The warlock balled his fists into his pants to stay still. The sound got closer and closer, until it stopped just behind him. Wild held his breath. Then suddenly something touched his back, lightly at first, then firmer, followed by a shaky sigh. Wild closed his eyes. They stayed like this for a long, quiet moment, until finally, Twilight spoke again, a murmur against his shirt. “I wanna help you.” He started, causing the blonde to open his eyes in surprise. He swore he heard some sort of accent, which only brought up more questions. “I… I wanna make all yer dreams come true. I don’t wanna see ya tired and sad anymore.” Twilight paused. The weight against his back shifted. Wild felt a nose bump his shoulder blade. “I wanna help you get yer shop so you don’t gotta work so hard.”

“You…” Wild lifted his hands to his mouth as he felt a wave of emotion crash down over him. “You wanna help me?” his voice came out in a squeak.

“I do. You… did so much for me. I wanna do this for you. Anything you want, I’m gonna make it happen.”

“Twilight…” The blonde turned his head a little, but not enough to see the werewolf. “W-Wait, what’s your name? Your real name? Sh-should I call you something else?”

“I don’t remember my real name.”

Wild frowned, “You don’t…”

“I don’t remember anythin’ from before ya found me. If… I had a name or a… a life before, it’s gone, but…” The pressure on his back grew a little firmer. “I like the name ya gave me. I want that to be my name.”

The blonde smiled and let out a little huff of a laugh. “O-ok. Ok. Cool, I-I mean, I probably would have kept calling you that anyways. Force of habit at this point.” Twilight chuckled from behind him. Wild bit his lip again, hesitating, then said, “Please let me turn around. I really want to see you. I promise I won’t judge o-or say anything mean or anything! You can trust me.”

“I know I can trust you.” There was a pause, then a sigh and a murmur. “And I can’t help ya if like this… You would have ta see me at some point…” Twilight shook his head. “I can’t remember being a Hylian. What if I look… wrong?”

Wild shook his head, “I don’t care what you look like! And if people stare, I’ll beat them up!”

This earned another, quiet chuckle. Twilight said nothing for a long moment before slowly pulling back. He took a deep breath, then said, “Ok… you can turn around.”

Wild bit his lip, hesitating, then slowly turned. Sitting on his ankles was a man with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin, around the same age he was. He had long ears, like every Hylian did, and strong facial features. He wore jeans that seemed well worn and well loved, a white shirt with some dirt stains around the bottom edges, and brown boots. He looked strong, which didn’t surprise Wild, given he was a werewolf. “Oh goddess.” Wild said as he lifted his hands to his mouth.

Twilight’s eyes widened as he leaned back, looking ready to bolt. “What? What’s wrong?”

“You look amazing. I’m gonna look like a foot standing next to you.”

The werewolf stared at him for a long moment, then snorted as his shoulders curled forward and he started to laugh. Wild found his own escaping his throat, and soon they were laughing so hard their stomachs hurt and they had tears in their eyes. When they caught their breath, they smiled at each other, and suddenly Wild darted forward to wrap his arms around his neck to hug him tightly. Twilight tensed in surprise then slowly lifted his arms, wrapping them cautiously around him. His hold grew tighter and tighter, until they were both clinging to each other. “Thank you.” Wild whispered.

Twilight blinked in confusion, “For what?”

“For  _ this.”  _ Wild started, his voice sounding a little water as he glanced up at the sky. “For trusting me with every part of you, for giving me the chance to earn it, for wanting to help me get my shop, for… for everything you did in the past and might do in the future.” He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the other’s. “You’re really important to me, so… thank you for everything you’ve given me.”

Twilight stared down at the ground behind him, slipping his arms around him a little tighter. “And thank you for givin’ me my humanity back. I swear, I’ll follow you ta the ends of the earth. Anything ya want, I’ll make it happen, I don’t care how long it takes. We’re gonna get you that shop, and it’s gonna be the best damn shop anyone’s ever seen.”

Wild pulled back to smile up at him and nod once. “You’re damn right it will! You and me,  _ always.” _

The werewolf smiled in return. “Always.”

*

About seven years ago, Wild met a werewolf he had named Twilight. A year after that they moved into the cheapest apartment they could possibly find and took two jobs each, saving every bit they possibly could so they could open a magic shop. When they weren’t working, Wild taught Twilight about the world, catching him up on technology and social mannerisms. It was hard for both of them, but having each other helped their morale greatly. Two years after that they found the perfect building to open their shop in. It was a small place just on the edge of town, two stories and charming. It would need a lot of work to get it to resemble the sketches Wild had made, but it wasn’t anything they weren’t used to. Thankfully, after so long of saving, the bank finally took notice and when Wild turned eighteen, he was able to apply for a loan they used to purchase the property. Almost two years after that, they were able to finish renovations on both the inside and the outside. Twilight still couldn’t remember his past, but surprised both of them when he found he was good at construction, almost like muscle memory. This saved them a lot of money they were able to use on inventory, and a little for Wild’s own secret project, which he dramatically revealed with a wave of his hands. He had made good on his promise to make Twilight a corner all his own, complete with fluffy pillows, fairy lights, and those sheer curtains that looked like stars. The werewolf had coughed into his fist, pretending he was choked up from the sawdust outside.

Now, seven years after Wild had met that werewolf in the forest, he sat at the counter of their shop on a warm afternoon. He was doodling in the margins of his Book of Shadows absentmindedly. It was a rare, quiet moment in the shop that day. Wild glanced up from his book to Twilight, who was going around the shop counting inventory and making notes on his iPad. He refused to let him help, claiming the warlock couldn’t put in a supply order with the right numbers to save his life. It was a good thing the werewolf turned out to be good with numbers, because Wild sure wasn’t.

The blonder of the two tapped his pen against his book, then dropped it in favor of picking up his phone. He opened his gallery and started scrolling through the thousands of pictures there, some of plants and animals, some of their random, but close knit group of friends, and some of him and Twilight. Wild found himself smiling as the pictures grew older, until he found one he had tried to take with Twilight back in the woods when he was fifteen. He couldn’t get the wolf to look at the camera with him, so it was really just Wild pouting and Twilight staring at something in the distance. The memory still made him smile, especially when he considered how close they had grown since it was taken. 

Suddenly feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside, Wild set his phone down and hopped up from his chair to move around the counter. He walked over to where Twilight was counting the number of citrine crystals they still had and wrapped his arms around him from behind to hug him firmly. The werewolf continued his counting then typed in a number on the screen. “Yes?” He asked.

“Nothin’. Just wanted a hug.” Wild told him with a fond smile. 


End file.
